


Rainy Day Blues

by Corvid_Knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Earth C, M/M, Post-Sburb, Rainy Days, Requested fic, irrational fear of the earth flooding, which is somewhat rational for dirk okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: It's raining, the water's a bit higher than it ought to be, and Dirk is not enjoying this at all.





	Rainy Day Blues

"This has literally never happened before." 

"You used to live in the middle of the ocean, Strider. I'd say this was fairly analogous, isn't it?" 

Dirk gives you one of his patented unreadable looks over his shoulder. The effect is spoiled by the fact that you currently have his shades on your lap; without that small shield between his eyes and the rest of the world, he's not nearly so closed off as he'd definitely like to be. As in, you can see the way the corners of his eyes crinkle up in concern, for the second he stares at you before he turns back to the window. 

"I lived in a building built to withstand rising water levels," he mumbles, not looking at you. "Designed by a guy who had foreknowledge of what it'd need to handle. This is...a house?"

The unsure tone in his voice is funny enough that you have to bite back a chuckle. "Yes, Dirk, it's a house." 

His head tilts fractionally, like he's trying to decide whether to respond to that or not. In the end, he settles on the latter course, and crosses his arms, still staring out the window at the rain. Or at the eight or nine inches of water already on the ground. 

"Dirk." 

"Mmm." 

"Dirk." 

"Mmhm." 

" _Dirk,_ would you come back over here and finish what you started?" You're a bit annoyed at Roxy now, for texting Dirk to inform him of the inclement weather conditions and the possibilty of flash floods. Which is a bit unfair, really? She didn't know he'd panic. Neither did you. 

Ugh. He's still not even looking at you, which means you _have_ to get up. Which you do. And you cross the room, glance out the window (hmm, that might actually be a bit of an issue if it rises another foot or two) before dismissing that view in favor of wrapping your arms around Dirk's shoulders. 

As you bury your face between his shoulderblades, you can almost _feel_ the tension he's holding in his core. Is he actually afraid? 

"Sweetheart?" 

"Don't you dare use the hope shit on me." There's no real admondition in the words. A slight bit of trepidation, perhaps.

"I wasn't planning on it. It's only water, Dirk." 

Silence, even when you nuzzle at the back of his neck. He doesn't even _move._

"Nothing is going to happen," you murmur to him, and he shakes himself like a horse flicking off a fly. "Dirk, you're all right, we're both all right." 

That tiny movement again, and a little head-shake of negation. He has words to follow that, you know he does, so you just wait until they start forcing himself out of him. 

"It's. Not going to stop." 

"What?" _Ah._

You're beginning to understand, a little.

Dirk mutters, "...it's stupid," and you wrap your arms around him just a fraction tighter, pull gently to try to get him away from the window. (It doesn't work, but his tongue gets a tad looser even as his body goes tense.) "The fishbitch ain't here to fuck this world up, I fuckin' know that." 

"Dirk, fear doesn't have to be rational." 

Ooh, wrong choice of words. Dirk goes absolutely _rigid,_ hands clenching into fists at his sides. "I'm not afraid, Jake." 

Oh for the love of all that's holy. Again, you resist the urge to huff at him, and instead let go, slipping around to worm your way between your idiotically stoic boyfriend and the window. It's actually a struggle; he's too damn close to the damn thing, to the point where you end up with your back pressed against the glass. 

And of course, you're a hair too short to block his view out. Damn. Well, at least that's easily remedied; all you need to do is use your godtier powers to simply...float up a few inches, until your eyes are level with his. 

Dirk blinks at you. 

"We're going out," you announce, in your most firm voice. It's not a voice you often use in this room, which means Dirk just stares at you in very obvious bafflement.

"Jake, it's raining." 

Ah. Perhaps that's the reason for his confusion, not that you just tried to use your horrible dom voice.   
"We're still going out. Dave and Karkat don't mind if we drop in on them, and it's not raining at their place. You can play with the kids." That should distract him nicely. 

"But..." 

"No buts. Come on." 

If Dirk actually tries to resist, you probably won't be able to force him to go along. Yes, you have godtier strength, but so does he. You suppose you could...erm, _convince_ him, with a judicious application of Hope powers, but you'd never do that. Only if your life is in danger do you use those powers on sapient beings without permission; you'd never use them on Dirk. 

He doesn't resist, though. Not for more than a moment, and that's probably mostly surprise at you pursuing this active a course of action. 

Of course, there's not really much other choice. He needs away from the water, you need him to calm the bloody hell down. Dave'll be happy to see him and you can bother Karkat, and whether you come back to water damage or to everything just as you left it, everything will be fine.

It's only water.


End file.
